happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 August 2016
00:16:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:16:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:16:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:43:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:53:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:02:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:23:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:56:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:08:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:44:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:13:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:21:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:23:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:35:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:26:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:26:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 06:26:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:51:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:37:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:38:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:38:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:39:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 08:39:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:50:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:54:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:16:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:22:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:29:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:43:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:59:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:24:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:35:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:45:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:02:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:05:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:13:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:07:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:08:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:08:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:08:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:29:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:30:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:57 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:27:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:27:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:27:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:27:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:30:38 hi 17:41:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:11:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:13:17 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:14:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:35:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:52:46 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:53:16 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has left Special:Chat 18:53:17 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:53:26 I have all the disorders that is on http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_with_mental_disorders#Petunia 18:53:52 PSTD: When stressed out 18:54:13 OCD: When I see a video which is halfsplit 18:54:24 Maybe not hysteria 18:54:42 Panophobia: Kinda 18:55:02 Kleptomania: Just when I get addicted 18:55:27 Sociopath: Attacking annoying 4yearolds 18:55:56 I also hatemyself 18:56:53 :| :| :| :| :| 18:56:55 0_0 Wow, might wanna get help with all that 18:57:01 yeah 18:57:50 Candy Addiction: Sometimes, (Anorexia) 18:58:03 or maybe cibophobe 18:58:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:58:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:58:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:05:11 wha 19:12:41 yes 19:12:46 cibophobe 19:12:50 hi lumpy 19:14:54 I, Bot Lumpy, do not associate with filth. 19:15:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 19:15:17 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 19:15:33 Im bored 19:16:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 19:17:18 Niel 19:17:26 Nyx the Psychic: Prepare for a non-reversable permanent ban! 19:17:38 dare I ask why you have my name on your shitty message wall 19:17:46 and you dont scare me anymore lumpy 19:17:55 wat 19:18:03 check his message wall 19:18:07 is it okay to show ytp 19:18:11 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Mr_Creeper500 19:18:17 It's a template lol 19:18:52 i don't even see your name lmao 19:19:05 mhmp 19:19:07 sure 19:19:08 XD 19:20:43 !kill me 19:20:47 XD 19:21:07 !kill kill 19:21:08 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones kill with a rusty set of pliers. 19:21:18 20/10 19:21:34 has anyone seen the anime this charters from? 19:22:52 Oh my gog 19:23:04 I am so sick of this ad with this girl singing 19:23:14 and she looks like she got her face bashed in 19:23:34 :( 19:23:49 wAIT BOTLUMPY CAN TALK 19:23:57 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS will always remember that 19:24:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0seE9SMZ3P8 19:24:26 ybn 19:24:54 wait i thought that was the ytp 19:25:19 lumpy 19:25:23 you are a cat 19:25:26 secretly 19:25:37 o 19:25:48 i mean ytp 19:26:04 the vid ended 19:28:31 :D 19:28:41 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS will remember Bot Lumpy 19:29:08 You will remember me or you will die bitch! 19:29:23 D: 19:29:26 9screams 19:29:46 wk 19:30:01 who knew 19:30:41 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS puts on invisible skin costume 19:30:47 /creepy 19:30:51 /creepy/ 19:30:58 :D 19:31:11 THATS GOOD ENOUGH!!!! 19:31:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0seE9SMZ3P8 here'ss the ytp 19:31:48 it's cringy i know 19:31:52 i'ts my first time making on 19:31:54 one* 19:32:58 /SHEEPY LAUGH/ 19:33:15 crap it's the same one 19:33:26 https://youtu.be/WVwY0X5P_G4 19:47:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:48:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:48:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 20:06:17 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:06:34 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS will remember that he's sad 20:06:43 noreally 20:24:56 are youactive 20:25:00 botlumpy 20:26:14 :| 20:26:22 (surprised) 20:26:55 'unamused 'blush 20:27:03 i'm kinda terrified 20:32:06 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS frogot about Bot Lumpy 20:32:14 stayawake!!! 20:32:32 * PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS will remember Bot Lumpy 20:37:45 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:37:59 why is everybody inactive? 22:00:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:31:40 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:32:02 Still noone here. 22:32:10 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has left Special:Chat 22:32:11 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:32:14 ??? 23:08:52 ??? 23:08:58 Are you alive? 23:49:55 Why aren't you talking like last time? 2016 08 09